


magic

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick ruminates.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination, and hard work. - Colin Powell
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Sweat. Determination. Hard Work. 

All of these traits are embedded into Patrick from a young age. His parents instilled in him that anything is possible as long as you’re willing to put in the time and effort. Every dream Patrick has doesn’t become real because of a fairy godmother, it takes meticulous planning, careful calculations, and continuous dedication on that path. 

David is the dream that becomes reality through manifestation. It’s like Patrick wills his perfect future after every break up with Rachel.

Someone devastatingly attractive.

Someone he can rely on.

Someone he can tease and can keep up with his sharp wit with a razor tongue of their own.

Someone who is opinionated and doesn’t just roll with the punches.

Someone who challenges Patrick at every step.

Someone who has a heart of gold that shines through.

Someone he loves as much as they love him.

And David? 

Magic.


End file.
